High school cullen style
by bollybabe
Summary: new town, new life, new human friends, heck of alot more problems
1. Chapter 1

High school - Cullen style

High school - Cullen style

**Mayhem**  
It was the third time Nessie had changed her outfit the morning, her room had clothes flung around it "Alice!! I have nothing to wear!!" in a flash Alice waltzed into the room and gave her a condescending look "I told you we should have gone shopping but no 'I have enough stuff'" "well, well look who's laughing now" "pleaseeeeeee Alice help me"  
Bella wandered up the stairs, she knew it wasn't safe to leave those two alone for long. With Alice in a bad mood who knew what Nessie might end up in.  
She poked her head in "sweetie we have to leave in about ten minutes, you look fine" Nessie looked at her mom " mom I have to look kind of stylish if I what to make any friend!" "baby we'll be in the same grade as you, so you will already have friends" Nessie look at her mom and aunt " I don't want to be friends with my family I want to make real friends!"  
"like me"? Jacob Black walked in the room "Jake!" Nessie flew into his open arms Jake smiled down at her "ready for high school?" Nessie looked at him "are you?" he smiled down at her "hey bin there done that" Bella smiled at him "and about to do it again"  
Jake looked at himself in Nessie full length mirror "do you really think I'll pass for a ninth grader" Nessie shook her head imminently but Bella nodded "there needs to be some one Bella can be friends with" Nessie turned Bella "I do have some social skills mom" Bella sighed "with vampires" "and werewolves" Jacob chimed in Nessie scowled. Emmett poked his head into the room "ladies time to go" Nessie gave her self on more once over in the mirror grabbed her bag and walked out. She couldn't believe she would be going to school! …with her parents Nessie sighed, while technically she would only be related to Edward and Rosalie with Jasper as there adopted brother, because of there light hair they where posing as a family with there single father Carslie and the last name Hale, Eseme would be the single mother to Bella, Emmett and Alice and they would remain the Cullen's . Jacob was going to live with Eseme as an international student from Mexico. Thankfully this gave everyone the freedom to have open relationships instead of hiding them like usual.

Two beautiful cars pulled up in the parking lot. The boys stopped to stare at the cars well the girls paid full attention the men getting out. Thought it wasn't long before the females took center stage and Edward began to complain of a headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Extra strength

**Extra strength**

Edward buried his head in his hands "make it stopppppppp" he whimpered. Bella looked down at him "baby is it really that bad?" he looked up with huge pain filled eyes "I was going to kill them when they where fantasizing about you, but now it my wife and my daughter". "I can't take this many thoughts about people wanting my daughter, or the sicko's over in the corner thinking about how hot a three sum would be with you two" Bella smiled sympathetically "well sweetie look what I have for you" she pulled out a little pill box Edwards eyes lit up "is that…" Bella beamed and shook it "aspirin vampire style". Thank God for Carslie.

Jacob was watching, watching Nessie, talk and flip her hair. He was watching the reaction to her beauty. He could see the jealous eyes of so many girls following her every move looking for a flaw, a fault one thing to prove that they were better then this untouchable girl. He watched as boys straightened up in their seat, smoothed their hair, flashed a smile, Jacob joined those jealous eye's every time she returned one.

Unaware of the eyes following her Nessie bounced to the seat next to Jacobs. She beamed "is this seat taken?" dropping his scowl he motioned her to sit down "now it is" Jacob returned her high beam smile. " Jake high school is so great!" Jacob raised his eyebrows " I believe ur the only person in history ever to say that" she cocked her head "how can u not love it? There's so many different people and things to do and friends to make and, and Jake its just fantastic!" "Oh ya having to pay attention, doing homework dealing with so many retard teenagers…I'm in heaven here" Nessie shook her head "its such a great experience!" 'well' Jake thought 'you don't have to watch the entire male population fall in love with you beloved do you?'.

"Look at them, I think she likes him!" Elise smiled "well I just going fixed her aren't I" Elise wanted Jacob and what she wanted, she got. Plus taking him for this 'Nessie' girl was a definite bonus, how dare someone show her up, and be prettier smart and more popular then she was! She was going to have to show Nessie how things ran at this high school. Her partner in crime walked well more like shimmied up to her (she could defiantly give Shakira a run for her money in the booty shaking department). The moment jasmine sat down and faced her back to a class she dropped her smile and put on a look that could kill. "I hate new people" Elise raised her eyebrows "there not talking about me, I mean us any more it's all the 'Cullen's' and the 'Hales'. I mean I find with the male additions to our population but we definitely need to do something about those girls". Elise grinded "that's exactly what I was thinking" "I'm starting with taking Jacob Black from little miss loc-ness monster" "cooli, how?" Elise grinned "watch"

Elise shimmied out of her seat; unbutton her three top buttons, pulled up her shirt to just above her underwear. "Well I'm going in" she flipped her hair and fluttered her eyelashes. She strutted up to Jacobs and Nessie's desk, she batted her eyelashes and leaned down on Jacobs's desk, carefully placed her open shirt directly in front of Jacobs eyes "Jakie" she purred, his head snapped up "Mrs. Henderson is giving us a project" she leaned in closer till Jacobs head was practically in her shirt "I think we should work together" Jake closed his eyes trying to erase her breasts from his mind "well Nessie and i…" Elise practically planted her self in his lap " won't it be better for u to work with someone who knows Mrs. Henderson…plus u really should need to expand your …"she glared a Nessie "friend circles" she leaned in her lips grazing his ear "you should sit with me at lunch today to" she slid her tongue over the curve of his ear "k?". Dumbstruck, Jacob mumbled, barley coherent "kkkkkk" Elise purred like a well feed cat "see u there, Jakie" she slide away.

"dammmmmmm" Jake breathed, Nessie look at him "what was that!" "huh?" "Jake I can't believe you!" "What!" Nessie raised her eyebrows "I can't believe u like that, that slut!" "Nessie I'm just working with her on a project!" "hmmph" Nessie stood up " well see as u aren't interested in working with me I'll find another partner!" she stormed straight into the arms of a big blonde football player, and with a murderous glance behind her, she smiled, flipped her hair and got her self a partner.

Jacob buried his head in his hand and muttered, "I hate high school"


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Fail Lunch **

Jacob sighed, lunchtime no more annoying teachers (for 45mins that is). He strolled into the cafeteria and over to a table where Edward Bella, Rose and Jasper sat. "Hey all" Edward frowned "I see you have already screwed up" "what??" "How" Jacob blurted Edward nodded, Jake turned around to see Nessie walk in with the big blonde football player. Jake collapsed in to a seat as Nessie walked up grinning and looking very smug "Hi guys! This is Heath, he and I are working together on a English project." Edward raised his eyebrows "I thought Jake was in that class" Nessie frowned "he is" Edward looked confused, but just in time Elise slithered up "Jakie was already taken, so she had to go for second best" she planted herself in Jakes lap and nuzzled him "I thought you said you were going to eat lunch with me…"she pouted Jake was at a loss for words, mainly because if he even so much as breathed he would be inhaling her boobs. He leaned back "um about that…" Nessie smiled "Jake you have to go? I mean if you stay where is Heath going to sit?" Jake scowled "somewhere else!"

Elise stood up and pulled Jake with her "that won't be necessary, Jake has people who…appreciated he more over here" Jake grumbled as he was pulled away form the people he loved most.

Bella turned "Heath why don't you grab something for us to eat" he turned and she pushed him on his way. As soon as he was out of hearing range, she practically blew up "I can't believe him!!" Bella cocked her head "Heath?" Nessie blew a long exasperated breath "no Jake its like he's okay with being slobbered on by that, that…SLUT!" you should have seen them in English she practicality shoved her boobs in his face before she even said two words!" Bella looked over to Jake " it doesn't look like he's to happy to me." Nessie sat down "obviously he's just pretending, I me right now he has an IQ of a freaking grapefruit" Edward laughed "well the girl most defiantly doesn't, she is one hell of a bitch" "gezz sweetie you better watch out" Nessie leaned forward " what is she thinking!" Bella slapped her hand over Edwards mouth "you said you wanted a normal high school experience, darling your about to get one!"

Alice bounced up beaming "guess what!" they all turned "What?" Alice shook her head "guess, except for Edward" Edward chuckled

"THEY WANT ME TO TRY OUT FOR FOOTBALL!!!" Emmett shouted as he blundered up, "but u can't "Jasper stood shocked, "Emmett, No" Bella jumped out of her seat. Alice stomped her foot "GUESS!" Heath returned with the food and was looking thoroughly confused, Nessie shifted over for him to sit. "Maybe we could all go out for football" suggested Emmett, Rose smacked him "Emmett, not going to happen. Get over it" Edward looked at Rose "well maybe if we where really careful…" Bella turned on Edward "Not a chance!" "but…""GUESSS!!!!!!!" everyone in the entire cafeteria turned "What?" some random kid shouted, "gahh" "I said guess" fumed Alice. Heath turned to Nessie "what's going on?" "oh nothing much, little of this little of that" "general mayhem just the way I like it"

Across the cafeteria Elsie wiggled close to Jacob, everything was going perfectly. Beautiful little lock ness monster wouldn't know what hit her.


End file.
